<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Girl Walking by Ashtheshortstack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522848">Dead Girl Walking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack'>Ashtheshortstack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KristAnna Smut OneShots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, High School AU, Smut, Song fic, this is exactly what you think it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KristAnna Smut OneShots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Girl Walking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna was <em>done.</em> She was sick and tired of those pricks at her high school. Tired of the stereotypical mean girls, tired of the jockey jerks—<em>Hans</em>, specifically. How she’d ever dated that bastard was beyond her. How she’d let appearances control who she wanted to be with… ha! What a joke!</p><p>She hugged her arms to her chest as she walked idly down the sidewalk. She didn’t know where she was headed. Just <em>away</em> from the situation. There was nothing left for her.</p><p>She was fucked. Hans was going to humiliate her in front of the entire school tomorrow. She knew it wasn’t a threat, but a promise. Anna was fully aware that the murder of her social life would be upon her. She was to be deleted. No longer could even her sister’s popularity save her. Despite how Elsa had tried.</p><p>They’d probably hunt her down in study hall, drag her away to the cafeteria for her doom. She’d be in front of everyone then, for Hans to throw out insults, embarrass her. Who knows? Comment on her kissing? Her looks? Her freckles? He’d accuse her of cheating? Call her a whore? Say she sucked at giving head? (That one would really make her a laughingstock, wouldn’t it?)</p><p>Fuck, she’d never even bedded the boy, but he sure acted like they did. She’d seen his penis once and it wasn’t something to write home about. Below average from what she’d read. Oh, but that’s not what the other girls had expected of the prestigious high school prince. They would giggle, ask what he was like in bed. Anna would just evade the question. Saying it was fine. But... they hadn’t really done anything. She had overheard him saying things to his buddies before. About how she looked naked, about how she so <em>desperately wanted it</em>. Which was a load of shit, but she let him have it.</p><p>She regretted it, then. Oh, <em>how</em> she regretted letting that boy best her. And how she hadn’t followed her heart in the first place. No, Kristoff wasn’t popular. He was on the football team too, sure, but he kept to himself. Wasn’t “one of the guys” like the rest. Didn’t stick his nose up Hans’ ass like a good boy, and she <em>knew</em> it pissed him off.</p><p>But God, Kristoff was amazing. He was an amazing person… Smart, too. Helped her with math when she struggled… She had become friends with him. He would look at her oddly when she would say “hi” in the lunchroom, but he’d just smile and return the sentiment—which might have made Hans even angrier.</p><p>What was she going to do? She’d lost her social life? High school was already difficult enough to survive when you were invisible. She would be on the outs. Be one of the nobodies kicked out of the popular cult. She couldn’t continue to live this hell. Maybe, she could change her name and head to Seattle? Would anyone follow her there?</p><p>But, that was stupid. She had no way to get there.</p><p>When Anna looked up, she found herself at the end of a very familiar cul-de-sac. Kristoff’s house. How had she…? Glancing around, she noticed the lights were off downstairs. It was almost two in the morning, so that would be about right. However, she knew which room was Kristoff’s, and the lamp flickered off as soon as she looked up.</p><p>Good. He was heading to bed, then…</p><p>She had thirty hours to live, may as well spend them getting freaky with the boy she actually cared about.</p><p>Anna was thankful for her tiny feet as she climbed the lattice fencing on the side of the brick house. She nearly slipped once but, fortunately, caught her footing just enough to reach the shingled roof. She tiptoed across until she reached Kristoff’s window. It was cracked open. Anna opened it, glad there wasn’t a screen preventing her from entering.</p><p>Kristoff sat up at the sound of her fumbling to the floor. Turning the lamp on his nightstand on, he wiped his eyes seeing who was breaking into his room.</p><p>“A-Anna!? W-What the fuck are you <em>doing!?</em> Why are you in my room?”</p><p>Kicking off her shoes, she stumbled towards his bed. Anna climbed on the mattress as Kristoff scooted further away from her, eyes wide.</p><p>“Sorry,” she breathed. “Hans said he’s going to ruin my life on Monday… and I just—” Anna shucked her jacket off to the floor. The blonde watched her every movement, clearly confused but seemingly a little intrigued. “I’ve decided—” she sighed, “I’m gonna ride you till I break you.”</p><p>Kristoff’s cheeks flushed at that. “A-Anna…?”</p><p>Kicking her leg over him, she straddled his waist over the covers. “Think of it as… you’re my last meal on death row.” Anna grabbed his navy t-shirt, yanking him towards her. “Now, we’re getting you out of these clothes.”</p><p>She captured his lips, slanting her mouth against his. Anna had always pictured her first time being gentle and sweet. But… she was hot, pissed, and on the pill so what the fuck did it matter? She wanted Kristoff. Had wanted him for a long time. And if her high school life was going to shit, then… well… she was taking what was <em>hers.</em></p><p>At first, maybe she thought she’d taken this too far. Maybe… Kristoff didn’t want her the way she wanted him. Had she read all the signals wrong? Was she forcing herself on this poor, grumpy, shy boy she’d come to care for? That’s the last thing she wanted.</p><p>But when Kristoff’s fingers buried into her hair, and he grabbed her ass to tug her closer, Anna felt a surge of relief pass through her. Her arms went around his neck, the sloppy sounds of their lip-locking were music to her ears. Anna nipped his bottom lip, sucking it between her teeth. Kristoff surged forward, plunging his tongue into her mouth and lapped at her own. He licked across her teeth, along the roof of her mouth. Her tongue followed his, tasting the mint of the toothpaste he’d probably just used. She didn’t care.</p><p>Anna pulled away, huffing for air as she stared down at his flushing face. Scooting away from him, she popped open the buttons of her green plaid top. Bra now exposed, she beckoned him with a finger, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. Kristoff’s eyes were glued on her as he crawled towards her on all fours. He peppered kisses up her body, along her stomach, across her chest, before settling on her nape and sucking on her shoulder. Kristoff pushed the top off, chucking it to his floor.</p><p>He tugged her flush against him, taking her mouth with his own again. Anna ground herself against the growing bulge in his pajama pants. Every groan, every kiss, every pass of her hips against his felt so right. But she wanted him to know. He <em>needed</em> to know before they did this…</p><p>Breaking their kisses again, she pressed her forehead against his as his warm breath fanned along her face. “W-Wait. I just—I want you to know that I—I really, <em>really</em> like you, Kristoff. This—This isn’t revenge sex against Hans or anything like that.”</p><p>Kristoff gaped at that, brows shooting up past his hairline. “It’s—It’s not?”</p><p>Anna laughed. “No, it’s not. I… He and I never did anything. I mean, we fooled around <em>one</em> <em>time</em>, but that’s it.”</p><p>“Wait, <em>really</em>? That motherfucker—he told everyone… God, he’s—”</p><p>Anna cut him off with a kiss before cupping his cheeks her in her hands. “I know. I know… But, Kristoff, <em>you’re</em> who I want. You’re so… I know you say you’re numb inside, but I just can’t agree.” He glanced away, shying away from her affectionate words. But Anna just hunched so he could see her as she tugged his face back up to meet hers. “You’re beautiful and wonderful. I want this. I want this with <em>you</em> because you’re who I should share this with. Yes, it’s sort of a rash decision… but Hans can’t take this away from me.”</p><p>“Anna… I really don’t deserve you.”</p><p>She shook her head, pulling him in to nuzzle her nose again his. “Stop that. You deserve everything. No one will take me away from you, again.”</p><p>“Are you sure about this?”</p><p>She nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Right now, we’re leaving all of that unfair bullshit out there. This is just you and me, okay?”</p><p>He was silent for a moment as he seemed to search her gaze, but his shoulders relaxed beneath her touch. “Fine with me.”</p><p>Tackling him to the mattress, Anna smashed her lips against his. She tugged on his shirt, Kristoff getting the memo and taking the material off over his head. Anna took it from him, throwing it somewhere across the room. She reached for his pajamas, dragging her palm against the bulge. She didn’t want to compare… but it was already clear who was the bigger man here.</p><p>She slipped her fingers in the waistband, shucking the material down with his boxers in one go. When his dick sprung free, Anna licked her lips, wasting no time to reach out and touch him. His hissed, fingers digging into the sheets. Hans would no doubt start rumors that she was bad at head… well. She was going to put an end to that before in even began. Anna threw one of her braids over her shoulder, bending down and pressing a kiss to the head of his length.</p><p>“<em>F-Fuck</em>, Anna. Are you—<em>shit.</em>”</p><p>She engulfed him. And there was a lot of him to take in. He wouldn’t all fit, so she wouldn’t even try. He didn’t seem to mind with the way his teeth grit and eyes squeezed shut tightly. Anna placed her tongue flat along his shaft, licking straight up before swirling her tongue around the tip and taking him in again. Kristoff was digging his ass into the mattress in what seemed to be an attempt to ground himself. Anna was grateful for it. The last thing she wanted to do was gag on his dick of all things.</p><p>She released him with a wet pop, Kristoff letting out a groan as she did so. Licking her lips crudely, she reached for the back of her bra. Unclasping it, she let the material fall from her lap. Kristoff snatched her be the wrist and, suddenly, she was pressed against him. His lips caught hers again, sucking her tongue into his mouth. She almost didn’t notice his thumbs hooking into her shorts, pulling at them. The shorts were quickly discarded along with her panties. She didn’t even give Kristoff a chance to drink her in before she was mounting him again. Anna pushed him back on the pillows.</p><p>“Hope you’re not expecting any sleep tonight, Bjorgman…”</p><p>He chuckled, Anna feeling the vibrations as she pecked at his throat. “No, wouldn’t dream of it.”</p><p>“Please, take me, Kristoff. I’m yours to keep.”</p><p>His eyes widened at that before he growled. “You shouldn’t say things like that.”</p><p>“It’s true. C’mon…” she kissed his chin, his jaw, and nipped his ear making his gasp. “Make me forget everyone and everything, Kristoff.”</p><p>Quickly, he sat up, tugging her with him. “Okay. <em>Okay.</em>”</p><p>His hand slipped between them as he brushed his fingers along her damp folds. She was so wet already. So hot and bothered and throbbing for him. Her head flopped onto his shoulder when he dipped two fingers inside her. His movements were quick and hurried as he curled them and scissored them along her walls. Anna thought she might die. Brain going fuzzy at the sensations of his thick digits inside of her.</p><p>Well, she <em>did</em> tell him to make her forget.</p><p>Kristoff’s palm pressed against her clit, and Anna was unable to resist the moan that bubbled out of her throat. He hushed her gently, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She knew this was right. Knew this was the person she should be doing this with. Despite how hot and bothered she was… he was still gentle with her. Still taking care of her and not sticking his dick in her like a graceless oaf.</p><p>He kissed her again as he removed his fingers from her tight heat. Anna almost whined at the loss of contact, but her breath hitched instead when the tip of his dick rubbed along her slit.</p><p>“Are you ready?” he asked her, honey-brown eyes searching her carefully.</p><p>Anna nodded feverishly. She was <em>beyond</em> ready for him. Kristoff held himself steady as she slowly slid down on him. Tears pricked her eyes at the sting. She hissed as he held her close. He was buried in her at the hilt, and he shifted a little.</p><p>“Anna?”</p><p>She kissed him, then. The softest kiss they’d shared that evening. Anna rolled her hips experimentally, and the pleasure tingling her core was almost too much to bear. Kristoff filled her, she felt walls clenching tightly around him. But still, she did the little roll of her hips again. And again. <em>And again.</em> Until she was moving in a steady rhythm on top of him. His hands were on her ass, fingers digging into the flesh of her cheeks as her lips smothered his own. It was so hard to focus. So many things happening at once.</p><p>Anna let out a small yelp when he smacked her ass, but the action only spurred her along. He’d seemed to have lost control of his hands as they roamed her body. He tugged on a braid, pulling her mouth away from his, making her huff a breath. Her rhythm threatened to falter when he grabbed her breasts, running his thumb along the swollen bud. He gripped her hips, his dull nails digging into her skin.</p><p>Kristoff had seemed okay with her controlling the situation at first, but when Anna felt herself losing pace, her heat throbbing, he took matters over. He began thrusting into her from beneath her, Anna grabbed his shoulders, holding on for deer life. Kristoff shoved her down, forcing her to meet him thrust for thrust, hitting something deep within her almost making her shout. She yanked his hair, making him hiss.</p><p>“Ow.”</p><p>She bumbled out an apology, but she was so close to finishing she wasn’t sure if it came across as genuine.</p><p>Crying out, Anna’s eyes watered as her body convulsed against his. Her thighs twitched, toes curling as she sobbed his name. Her walls throbbed around him as Kristoff followed suit, her orgasm triggering his own as he spilled inside her.</p><p>Their breathing was heavy as she rolled off him, flopping onto the other pillow beside him. Anna looked at him as he heaved for breath, the back of his palm on his forehead. She couldn’t help but notice how truly handsome he was. It really was unfair that he was treated so poorly. A handsome, sweet young man who just took her virginity, and she didn’t mind in the <em>slightest</em>.</p><p>“Kristoff?” she sighed.</p><p>He looked to her then, those eyes full of such emotion that she couldn’t even begin to describe.</p><p>“Run away with me?” she asked.</p><p>He smirked, laughing lightly. “I would if I could.”</p><p>Anna sat up, not at all embarrassed by her nakedness. “Why not?” she pouted.</p><p>“Because we’ll be runaways, and I don’t feel like the cops chasing me.”</p><p>“You’ll be eighteen soon.”</p><p>“You <em>won’t.</em> Then I’ll just be kidnapping you.”</p><p>She pouted, glaring at the bedsheets as if it had offended her. Kristoff’s thumb suddenly brushed along her lips. “Hey, no matter what happens on Monday… I’ll be here. I’ll protect you. If I gotta knock that dumbass out, I will.”</p><p>Anna smiled at that. “Kristoff…”</p><p>“I want to be with you, Anna.”</p><p>Her heart swelled at the sentiment. Yes, she’d definitely made the right decision in coming here. “Me too.”</p><p>Kristoff sat up slowly. He did a double take towards the side of the bed, making Anna tilt her head curiously.</p><p>“<em>Shit,</em>” he muttered.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“My mom is going to definitely ask how I tore my mattress.”</p><p>Anna barked a laugh before tackling him back to the bed and pressing her cheek to his chest. Kristoff rubbed his palm up and down her bare spin before reaching to flick off the lamp once more.</p><p>So, maybe Hans would humiliate her. But she had Kristoff. And he was all that mattered…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't get inspired to write anything for the last three days. I got this song stuck in my head today, so... I decided "yeah, I'll write that." </p><p>I'll update my other fics soon. Just let me have this smutty breather LOL.</p><p>(also, this is only based on the song. kristoff doesn't murder anyone i swear.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>